


So Simple

by NekoNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNoir/pseuds/NekoNoir
Summary: They would all die.It was a comforting mantra to hold in his heart as the youth swiftly navigated the dungeons of Hogwarts. A sharp tug to the hood of his cloak buried his face deeper in shadow. Best to be cautious even at this late hour. Merlin knew who else might be sneaking about the catle for a midnight rendezvous. Not that it would matter soon. After all, tonight they would all die. By dawn there would be no one left- not even their precious Potter.******************************Revision/Rewrite pending******************************





	So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Over the years I have used many pen names, for many stories. This particular OneShot was first written/posted (by me) in 2007, on fanfiction.net, under the name Tigerfire Silverblade. I had no intention of ever revisiting what is essentially a drabble, however, after indulging in some delectable HP fanfics, I had the urge to revise and repost this one on our beloved AO3.
> 
> This is set in 7th year and is not DH compliant as this plot bunny wouldn't play nice. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply: This work has not been beta'd, and I was too impatient to upload it to do more than a cursory quality check. At some point I will probably come back to polish it up.
> 
> Harry Potter (and everyone/anything from the associated books/movies) does not belong to me, I make no money from this, and in my head-canon Snape is a sexy badass.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> <3 Neko =^_^=

They would all die.

It was a comforting mantra to hold in his heart as the youth swiftly navigated the dungeons of Hogwarts. A sharp tug to the hood of his cloak buried his face deeper in shadow. Best to be cautious even at this late hour. Merlin knew who else might be sneaking about the catle for a midnight rendezvous. Not that it would matter soon. After all, tonight they would all die. By dawn there would be no one left- not even their precious Potter. A malicious grin graced the young man's face momentarily at that, savoring the thought of no more whispered accusations. He'd never again have to endure their looks of mistrust, or worse, pity. His lips twisted into a sneer. Who did they think they were to pity HIM?! Nothing but peons and worthless rubbish in the whole lot.

The sharp tap of footsteps made him duck into an alcove, eyes narrowed against the approaching light. He slowly drew his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue, and waited. A small sphere of light bobbed lazily into sight and hovered there just a few feet away. The footsteps stopped.

"I know you're there."

Snape's smooth baritone was the last thing he'd expected to hear, as the man was supposed to be patrolling by the great hall right now. This situation was exactly what the young man had wanted to avoid! For some time now there had been rumors that Severus' loyalty was in question. After all, one can only be a double agent for so long before he either switches allegiences or gets killed by the opposition. Then again, Bellatrix wasn't exactly a reliable source of information. The crazy bint probably thought HE would betray Voldemort. Not that the idea didn't have some merit... but no, for now he needed to focus on the present. The youth held his breath, hoping the potions master would simply leave before those allegiances had to be tested.

"Don't think for one minute that you have managed to fool me. From the moment you were born, I knew what you were, and what you would become." Snape stepped into view, his posture radiating confidence and menace to those unlucky enough to cross his path. "Rest assured, I serve only one master. You-" the potions master clutched his arm hissing in pain. "It would seem our guests have arrived. I am to escort you to them."

The young man stepped silently into the hall, a calculating look on his face as he appraised the dark man before him, and gave a satisfied nod. "As I'm sure you are aware, Bellatrix has been trying to poison us against you. I wasn't certain you could be trusted."

"Oh please." Snape scoffed. "Lestrange is one cruciatus away from a permanent bed at St. Mungo's. If someone told her the sun was trying to oppose the Dark Lord, she would try to hex it out of the sky." 

"All the same... tonight is too important to take unnecessary risks. Come. We can't delay any longer." He set off at a quick pace, not even sparing another glance at the professor to see if he would follow. Immediately the sharp tap of Snape's boot could be heard echoing his own. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination: a portrait of the Garden of Eden that hung in a long forgotten room, deep in the bowels of the dungeons. He lifted a hand to caress the jade serpent sunning itself on a rock. The creature lifted it's head from the canvas and struck as quick as lightning. He winced at the sudden pain and laid a now bleeding palm against the stone wall beside the frame. The wall shuddered at the offering. In one breath-taking moment he felt Hogwarts' magic rush to answer his unspoken request, her power pulsing against his palm in time with his own heartbeat. The portrait sank into stone as smoothly as a drop of water into a pond and a large iron door surfaced in its place. The door slowly opened to reveal row upon row of Death Eaters. The ranks parted to allow an applauding Voldemort to enter Hogwarts.

"Well done, well done! But then, one could hardly expect less from the Chosen one." The Dark Lord turned to address his followers with what was sure to be an arrogant, self-congratulatory, speech for the masses. Emerald green eyes glittered in amusement, however, as the young man once known as Harry Potter lowered his hood to interrupt. "I just have one small request."

Voldemort sneered at Harry. "And what might that be? Do you want me to spare your little friends, the mudblood and the blood traitor?"

"Hell no- kill them Tom. Kill them all." 

The Hogwarts massacre would go on to be remembered as a night of fire, screams, and blood. When the sun rose the next morning, Harry Potter was dead and Salazar Slytherin had been reborn.

*-*-*-*-*

The former darling of the wizarding world watched the sun rise over the smoking ruins of Hogwarts, with Severus Snape standing guard a pace behind on his right. "If I may be so bold as to ask, what will you do now, my Lord Slytherin?"

"There is so much that needs to be done, but before we can fix the wizarding world Severus, we must burn it to the ground." Salazar grinned at his loyal servant. "Let's get started."


End file.
